The Lost Story (Edited)
by lots.of.fandoms
Summary: The untold Story of Eponine and Enjolras.


A tall, very slim, girl was walking in the rain, her hair sticking to her back and face. He couldn't tell if she was crying or it was just the rain. Enjolras was hiding in the shadows, just watching Eponine. He could see the passion, the sadness, and the love on her face. He felt an emotion in his heart that he had never felt before. He watched her carefully, the way she stopped and closed her eyes for a moment, the way she looked off into the distance and smiled a bit at her own little fantasy, even the way she picks her way through the street in bare feet without ever looking down. He can't help but stare in wonder at how much emotion she projected. He himself felt heartbroken just from listening to her.

"Eponine…" he whispered so softly he barely heard himself. He watched as she sunk against the alley wall.

"I love him, but everyday I'm learning. All my life, I've only been pretending! Without me, his world will go on turning. A world that's full of happiness that I have never known! I love him… I love him… I love him…" he could see revelation on her face, like she's only just realized this, "but only on my own…" He saw revelation turn to defeat as she realized that she and Marius would never be. Everyone could see how much she loved him. Except for Marius. Thick-skulled, young, and in love… Marius.

Eponine started to get up and Enjolras took his chance. "Eponine!"

"Who's there?" she demanded with a start.

"Just me, don't worry," he chuckled.

"Sorry Enjolras…"

"It's alright. Listen, I heard you… And I just wanted to say that I'm here for you."

"Thank you, but- wait, you heard me? Everything?"

"Well, yeah, I was making last minute plans about the barricade, and I saw you but I didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh, well, I need to get back to my father and mother."

"Yes, of course…" His heart clenched at the thought of her leaving. To his great surprise, she kissed his cheek. "Eponine, why don't you stay with me tonight, so you don't have to go back to your parents."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

"Well… Alright." She slipped her arm though his and they walked to his house.

His house was a small space, in the basement of where the ABC meetings were held. It was simple, a mattress and a lantern, with his clothes piled in the corner neatly.

"It's not much, but it's home," He smiled a little and she smiled back. He couldn't help but just stare at her, the way her hair clung to her face and neck, the way the water dripped down her chest into her cleav- _'No Enjolras, control yourself,' _he thought to himself. He shook his head, "Er, you can have the mattress; I'll just sleep on the floor."

"I'm willing to share, don't worry."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am," she said with a slight smirk. He laid down, not bothering to take anything off or change, because he didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She, on the other hand, stripped down to her undergarments and laid next to him. He quickly turned over, not wanting to stare or have her see his slight… issue. "Listen… You know there is a good chance that a lot of people will perish at the barricade tomorrow, including you," he nodded, "and… Enjolras, turn over. I need to talk to you," He slowly turned over, trying to make himself 'relax' and failing. He watched her face carefully; if she knew, she hid it well. "I…" She was looking in his eyes, as he stared at her. There was something there that he couldn't quite place. Just as he thought he knew what it was, she surprised him and kissed him passionately. Taken off guard, he pulled away.

"Eponine…"

"Please," she pleaded, "You know we both need it…" He knew it, but he couldn't let himself do that to Marius… Marius… Marius doesn't even care about her, he loves Cosette, so why would he care if Enjolras did anything with Eponine?

"Okay…"

XxXxX

The next morning Enjolras woke up alone.

"Eponine?" He looked around the small room and saw nothing. With a heavy heart, he got up and got dressed. He left to go to the funeral procession/rebellion.

XxXxX

As they were setting up the barricade, Enjolras saw a boy he had never seen before.

"What's your name, rebel?" Those eyes, he could never forget those beautiful brown eyes that were so full of love last night, love for him. "Eponine! What are you doing here?" He took her into one of the buildings.

"I want to help fight."

"And you think getting yourself killed is the way to do that? Go home before you get hurt."

"Why do you care so much if I die or not?" Her eyes flashed.

"I..." Why _did_ he care so much? "I'm falling in love with you, that's why!" her eyes grew wide and she stuttered before running off into the fighting that had already begun. He heard a gunshot and Marius talking before he ran out there to find him holding a torch to a barrel of gunpowder. He climbed down and held Eponine. _"No, oh please no…" _Enjolras thought to himself. He steeled himself for what he knew was inevitable… Her death.

He watched at Marius held her close. _"He doesn't deserve to hold her like that, I should be holding her. He doesn't love her, he loves Cosette!" _he thought bitterly. He watched as Marius cried over her death. Enjolras felt as if his heart was being slowly wrenched from his chest and torn in two. He thought of last night, the way her eyes glowed with love for him, the way he held her body close and never wanted to let go. He only wished he could do that now. His eyes stung with tears as he watched her body go limp and Marius placed a kiss on her forehead. A couple of the barricade boys took her from Marius into the building, he followed behind them and, luckily, they left quickly. He knelt beside her.

"Eponine… Please don't leave me like this…" He dropped his gun and wept. Wept for the girl who loved another man. Wept for himself. Wept for his family. Wept for his friends who he knew were going to die in this battle. "I love you…"

"I…" He looked at her, her brown eyes boring into his, the body he had loved last night, weak, "Enjolras… Yesterday, I-I wasn't talking about Marius… I was talking about you… I-I love you too…" and with that, Eponine Thenardier was gone. Enjolras was filled a hatred for the soldiers who killed his beloved. He went out to the barricade the next morning and fought with everything he had in him. He killed a lot of men, but not enough to avenge his love. He went back to meeting place for the ABC, knowing he was going to die soon, the battle would be lost. He was followed by many soldiers. He glared at them defiantly, dropping his weapon and taking hold of the flag. He saw Grantaire ascend the stairs and join him. A small smile played on the edges of his mouth as he held up the tattered red flag. The flag still stood for the rebellion he had worked so hard for. He had nothing left. All his friends and family are dead. Only Grantaire was left and he was about to die with him. He looked over to Grantaire. Enjolras saw the last of his hope drain out of his eyes as the soldiers tensed their muscles, ready to fire. Enjolras just smiled as the shots were fired. It felt like he was being punched. The force was so much that he fell out the window. The flag entangled around his hand as it got caught on a loose nail and his leg got caught on the window sill, splaying him on the side of the building. He had seen Grantire crumple to the ground. He knew his friend was dead. Enjolras, however, was not quite. He felt copious amounts of blood, spreading across his chest, up his neck and into his hair. He only thought of two things as the fire that was pain spread throughout his upper body. The first thing was he hoped Marius found Cosette and lived a long, happy life. The second was a girl he had found love with. He knew she was dead. He had seen her be shot and die in the arms of another as he looked on, unable to move. He grimaced as pain shot through him. Not merely physical pain, but his heart ached. He then smiled, knowing he would join her soon. As the darkness slowly overtook him, and his eyelids became impossibly heavy, he whispered one word. The reason for this rebellion, as she was so unfairly treated because of her poverty.

"Eponine…"


End file.
